Mobile communications technologies are continually evolving. It is common for mobile networks (e.g., cellular telephone networks) to support multiple different protocols and standards, as mobile operators transition to newer technologies. Transition is gradual, and older technologies tend to stay in service to support users who lack the impetus or finances to upgrade to newer technologies. However, such users could benefit from newer technologies if such were readily available to them. In addition, the need to support various protocols and standards adds complexity and cost for mobile operators, their direct customers, and mobile virtual network operators (MNVOs).